1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and/or a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a NAND-flash memory device and/or a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor devices have been used in various electronic industries in part due to their small size, multi-functionality and/or low manufacture costs. The semiconductor devices may include semiconductor memory devices storing data, semiconductor logic devices processing operations of logical data, and hybrid semiconductor devices having both the function of the semiconductor memory devices and the function of the semiconductor logic devices.
As the electronic industries become more highly developed, the semiconductor devices are increasingly integrated. Thus, it is more and more difficult to realize semiconductor devices by the occurrence of various problems, for example, a process margin reduction of a photolithography process defining fine patterns. Additionally, high speed semiconductor devices are more in demand with the development of the electronic industries. Thus, various research has been conducted for satisfying the demands of high integration and/or high speed of semiconductor devices.